König Pfauengefieder
by einbisschenfrieden
Summary: VIB Prinzessin Lisa soll heiraten. Die Auswahl ist groß, doch der richtige nicht dabei. Oder täuscht sie sich?
1. Chapter 1

In einem Land weit, weit weg lebte einst eine Prinzessin, die im ganzen Land und weit über dessen Grenzen hinaus nur als "liebreizende Lisa" bekannt war. Man erzählte sich all überall von ihrer besonderen Schönheit, ihrem lieblichen Charakter und ihrem zarten Gesang. Genau so bekannt war jedoch ihre Abneigung gegen die Heirat. Prinzessin Lisa war eine dieser Prinzessinnen, die auf einen ganz bestimmten Märchenprinzen warteten und nicht den erst besten zum Manne nehmen wollten. Auch die Einwände ihres Vaters König Bernd VII, sie solle sich doch bitte doch bald binden, schließlich würden er und Königin Helga auch nicht jünger, schlug sie allabendlich aus. Nein, die Prinzessin wollte nicht heiraten!

König Bernd wäre jedoch nicht König Bernd gewesen, wenn er so schnell aufgegeben hätte. Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag im Frühling, als er erhaben auf seine Tochter zuschritt, die gerade auf einer kleinen Bank unter einem schneeweiß blühenden Kirschbaum saß.

"Lisa!", weckte er sie aus ihren Tagträumen, die sie für gewöhnlich in ein Königreich nicht all zu weit weg entführten.

"Ja, Papa?", seufzte Lisa und richtete sich schnell auf. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und wartete darauf, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

"Nun, Kleene, du weeßt ja: ick werd nich jünga, wa. Und da ha'm deine Mama und ich jedacht: die Lisa, die muss heiraten." Nervös fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine schulterlangen, königlichen Haare und blickte auf seine königlichen Schnallenschuhe. Er war sich sehr bewusst, dass die Bediensteten schon hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die unverheiratete Prinzessin tuschelten. "Ja, und deswegen... Lisa, versteh doch, wir wollen nur det beste für dich. Wir werden einen Ball geben, alle Prinzen unserer Nachbarstaaten einladen. Da sind janz schnieke dabei. Da findste bestimmt einen, den du dann-"

"Was?!"

Der König hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Denn so oder ähnlich war bisher jedes Gespräch, das die baldige Vermählung der Prinzessin zum Thema gehabt hatte, verlaufen.

„Heiraten!" Bernd sah seine Tochter ernst an. „Wir woll'n Dich doch versorcht wissen, wenn die Mama und ich mal nimmer sind. Du sollst es doch jut ham, Lisa. Und unter den Prinzen und unverheirateten Königen sind janz passable dabei. Das wirst Du dann schon seh'n."

Lisa hatte sich von ihm abgewendet und schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern nur das Beste für sie wollten, aber sie konnte einfach nicht irgendjemanden heiraten, nur weil ihre Eltern das so wollten. Denn der nach dem sie sich so sehr sehnte, würde nicht auf dem Ball erscheinen, da ihre Eltern und seine eine alte Feindschaft verband, die in eine Zeit vor Lisas Geburt zurückreichte. Sie kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber alles musste wohl mit einem Streit zwischen ihrem Vater und König Friedrich XI, dem Vater ihrer heimlichen Liebe Prinz Augenbraue, begonnen haben. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass Friedrich Bernd einen Gärtner genannt hatte und dass zu der Feindschaft geführt hatte.

Damals hatte sie dem Streit nicht viel Bedeutung beigemessen. Erst als sie bei einem Besuch in einem anderen Königreich dem Prinzen begegnete, sich unsterblich in seine Teddyaugen verliebte und sich dann ihrer Mutter anvertraute, erfuhr sie, dass ihr Prinz der Sohn Friedrichs war und somit eine Hochzeit ausgeschlossen. Da fasste sie den Entschluss niemals zu heiraten. Das war ihr bisher auch gelungen und sie fand an jedem Kandidaten, den ihre Eltern anschleppten, etwas auszusetzen. Nur leider hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Eltern langsam wirklich die Geduld verloren.

„Diesmal wird Dir Dein Schmollen nischt nützen, Schnattchen!" Bernd hatte sich erhoben und sah seine Tochter verärgert an. „Du wirst Dir auf dem Ball einen Gemahl aussuchen, sonst…, sonst…Ach, das weiß ich noch nicht, aber Du wirst es sicher bereuen!" Bernd drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und lief zurück ins Schloss.

Lisa sah ihm trotzig nach. Sie würde sich keinen Mann aussuchen und wenn ihr Vater ihr noch so schlimme Sachen androhte. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie viel zu sehr liebte, um ihr etwas wirklich Schlimmes antun zu können.

Und so begab sich Prinzessin Lisa einige Abende darauf seufzend, aber in ihrem schönsten Kleid, zum Ball, der extra für sie ausgerichtet wurde. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihr, als sie den Ballsaal betrat und sich auf den Thron neben ihren Vater setzte. Ihre kleine Krone war etwas auf ihrem Kopf verrutscht und auch die Brille saß ihr leicht schief auf der Nase. Doch die Prinzen störte das wenig: hier wartete eine Prinzessin mit großer Aussteuer auf sie. Solch ein Mädchen durfte man sich nicht entgehen lassen - auch nicht als Prinz mit ordentlichem Vermögen.

Prinzessin Lisa rümpfte ihre Nase. Nein, von den Anwesenden wollte sie keinen heiraten. Als der erste hervortrat, schickte sie ihn mit den Worten "Zu.. zu klein!" weg. Der nächste war ihr zu groß, dieser zu stattlich, jener zu schmächtig. König Bernd rutschte bereits unruhig auf seinem Thron hin und her, einige flüchtige Beruhigungsversuche seiner Angetrauten, Königin Helga, abwehrend, als der letzte der Kandidaten hervortrat. Er bewegte sich mit wenigen, elganten Schritten nach vorn und verbeugte sich tief, ehe er seine dunklen, funklenden Augen auf die Prinzessin richtete und sich als König Pfauengefieder vorstellte. Königin Helga lächelte erst dem jungen König, dann der Prinzessin aufmunternd zu. Alle warteten darauf, was die Prinzessin nun zu sagen hätte. Die kaute allerdings noch auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie zu sprechen ansetzte. "So, so, Pfauengefieder! Welch passender Name!" giftete sie. "Einen Paradiesvogel wie sie, mit ihrem roten Gewand und dem blau-gelben Hut - nein! So einen wie Sie will ich nicht zum Mann!"

König Bernd scherte sich nun nicht um guten Ton oder Anstand, als er plötzlich lospolterte: "Du wirst morgen den ersten Bettler heiraten, der am Schloss vorbeikommt! Ich habe genug von deinen Zierereien!"

"Aber Papa!"

"Nichts Papa! Das ist mein letztes Wort!" Und mit Blick auf die Ballgäste, die die Auseinandersetzung zwischen König und Prinzessin mit großen Augen verfolgt hatten, fügte er hinzu: "Lasst es alle wissen, verkündet es im ganzen Land! Prinzessin Lisa wird morgen heiraten! Und zwar den ersten, der sie haben will!"

Wütend fuhr die Prinzessin von ihrem Platz auf und eilte aus dem Saal. Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet.


	2. Chapter 2

Prinzessin Lisa wurde am Morgen vom Vogelgezwitscher und den ersten Strahlen der Sonne geweckt. Mit einem Lächeln schlug sie ihre Augen auf und hüpfte aus dem Bett, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Als sie jedoch freudestrahlend aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte sie sofort den Menschenauflauf vor dem Schloss. Was wollten die nur hier? Dann vernahm sie die zarten Töne einer Laute. Die Prinzessin sah direkt unter ihrem Fenster einen Spielmann stehen - in Lumpen und mit Bart - der erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinauf sah. Da fiel es ihr wieder siedend heiß ein! Ihr Vater hatte.. oh, das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie musste.. also, das konnte doch nicht.. Über einen der entfernten Hügel sah sie die Kutsche des Prinzen Augenbraue herankommen, als sich auch schon das Tor für den Spielmann öffnete und gleichzeitig ihre Kammerfrau hereinkam, um sie für den Tag anzukleiden. Doch die kam nicht allein - schon war auch Königin Helga da, um eilig ein paar von Lisas Sachen einzupacken.

"Mama, was geht hier vor sich?" wollte Lisa wissen und schob nervös die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht.

"Mein Kind.. Dein Vater.. nun, wir haben einen Ehemann für dich gefunden. Ein Spielmann stand bereits im Morgengrauen vor dem Schloss und da dein Vater.. Ach, Kind!" schluchzte Helga und drückte die Prinzessin an sich. "Du wirst die Frau eines Spielmanns. Gleich soll Hochzeit sein. Dann wird dich dein Ehemann mit in sein Haus nehmen."

"Ein Spielmann? Der von vorhin?"

"Ja, eben jener. Er scheint ein sehr anständiger Mann zu sein und wird für dich sorgen -"

"Aber ich kann doch keinen Spielmann heiraten!" schrie die Prinzessin und weinte bittere Tränen.

"Du musst", versuchte die Königin sie zu beruhigen. "Der König hat sein Wort gegeben. Das darf er nicht brechen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dich in die Welt hinauszuschicken, Gott weiß wohin."

Lisa verstand. Sie nickte und nahm nur ein Kleid aus ihrem Schrank. Es war ein schlichtes, blaues. Mehr würde sie nicht brauchen. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, es keine zwei Wochen zu überleben. Man würde sie schon bald begraben können. Und niemand würde eine Träne nach ihr weinen, denn sie war nun keine Prinzessin mehr.

Nur wenig später ging Prinzessin Lisa an der Seite ihrer Mutter in den Thronsaal, wo schon der König und ihr zukünftiger Ehemann auf sie warteten. Der Spielmann empfing sie mit einem Lächeln, doch scherte er sich nicht darum, sich vor ihr zu verbeugen oder gar ihre Hand mit einem Kuss zu behauchen. Prinzessin Lisa knickste leicht und wandte sich dann an ihren Vater.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Lisa. Du hättest jeden Prinzen haben können und nur durch Deine Uneinsichtigkeit wirst Du jetzt die Frau eines Spielmannes." Seine Mine machte Lisa klar, dass sie diesmal zu weit gegangen war und es kein Zurück gab. Schon stand der Pfarrer neben ihnen und begann ohne Zögern mit der Trauung. Lisa vergoss viele Tränen der Reue, doch ihr Vater blieb kaltherzig und einige Minuten später war sie vermählt. „So, mein Kind. Du bist nun nicht mehr königlichen Standes und musst mein Schloss mit Deinem Mann verlassen." König Bernd drehte sich von seiner Tochter weg, während Helga sie noch mal in den Arm nahm, bevor sie hinter ihrem Mann das Schloss verlies.

Als sie durch das Tor traten, hielt gerade die Kutsche des Prinzen Augenbraue. Er stieg etwas linkisch aus und sah Lisa und ihren Mann entgeistert an. Der Spielmann musterte ihn neugierig. „Sie sind zu spät. Sie ist mein." Lisa begann wieder zu schluchzen und wünschte, dass Prinz Augenbraue sein Schwert ziehen würde, um um sie zu kämpfen. Doch der Prinz glotze sie nur dämlich an. „Komm jetzt, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, bis wir zuhause sind." Der Spielmann nahm Lisa an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her Richtung Wald.

Widerwillig trottete Lisa, ihre Tasche hinter sich herziehend, neben ihm her. Sie liefen durch einen großen Wald und Lisa sah sich neugierig um. „Wem gehört denn dieser Wald?" „Der gehört dem König Pfauengefieder. Hättest du ihn genommen so wär er dein." Schmunzelnd lief der Spielmann weiter.

„Ach, ich arme Jungfer, bieder. Ach hätt' ich genommen den König Pfauengefieder!" Lisa begann erneut zu schluchzen.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Haus des Spielmannes kamen sie an herrlichen Wiesen und einer großen Stadt vorbei und jedes Mal wollte Lisa wissen, wem das alles gehörte. Ihr Mann gab ihr immer dieselbe Auskunft und ihr Kummer wurde immer größer und sie bedauerte erneut ihr Schicksal den König Pfauengefieder abgewiesen zu haben. Ihr Mann hörte das nicht gern und fuhr sie an. „Bin ich Dir nicht gut genug, dass Du mir immer von einem anderen vorjammern musst?" Entsetzt sah Lisa den Spielmann an und ihre Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf Prinz Augenbraue. Wieder begannen die Tränen zu fließen, doch dann fiel ihr wieder sein dummes Gesicht ein, als sie vor dem Schloss an ihm vorbeigelaufen war. Er hatte sie einfach ihrem Schicksal, die Frau eines armen Bettlers zu sein, überlassen. Da verabschiedete sich Lisa von ihrem Traumprinzen und lief trotzig ihrem Mann hinterher.

Es war schon Abend, die Sonne schickte gerade ihre letzten Strahlen über das Land, als sie vor einer winzigen Hütte ankamen. „Oh, wem gehört denn diese kleine Hütte?" Lisa sah das Gebäude abwertend an. „Das ist unser Heim!" Der Spielmann öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. „Hättest Du den König Pfauengefieder genommen, dann könntest Du jetzt im Schloss wohnen." Er sah sie abwartend an. „Ach ich arme Jung…" sie biss sich auf die Zunge, denn sie wollte nicht mehr jammern. Stattdessen senkte sie errötend den Blick und sah so nicht, dass die dunklen Augen des Spielmanns belustigt blitzten.

„Mach Feuer, damit Du uns das Abendessen kochen kannst!" der Spielmann deutete auf die große Feuerstelle am Ende des Raumes. „Wie Feuer machen? Wo sind den die Diener und Mägde?" Lisa blickte fragend vom Kamin zu ihrem Ehemann. „Mägde?" ihr Mann lachte. „Das ist deine Aufgabe. Du bist keine Königstochter mehr und musst jetzt selbst für Dich und auch für mich sorgen."

Seufzend versuchte Lisa das Feuer in gang zu bringen, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Hilfe suchend sah sie sich nach ihrem Mann um, der ihr die ganze Zeit zweifelnd zugesehen hatte.

„Kannst Du kein Feuer machen?" er trat neben sie. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und der Spielmann sah, dass sie nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurück hielt. „Ich zeig es Dir ein Mal, also pass auf!" Kurze Zeit später flackerte ein hübsches Feuer im Kamin und der Spielmann reichte Lisa den Topf. „Kochen wirst Du ja wohl hoffentlich können." Lisa sagte nichts und begann die mageren Zutaten für das Abendessen in den Topf zu werfen. Allerdings rührte sie den Brei nicht oft genug, so dass er anbrannte. Da sie nichts anderes hatten, mussten sie das verbrannte Mahl essen. Lisa saß gebückt am Tisch und erwartete das erneute Donnerwetter ihres Mannes. Doch er sagte nichts. „Es tut mir leid, dass es verbrannt ist,….!" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie den Namen ihres Mannes gar nicht kannte. Er sah sie verärgert an und verzog das Gesicht, als er einen weiteren Löffel des ungenießbaren Abendessens schluckte. „Wie…wie soll ich Dich eigentlich nennen? Ich kenne Deinen Namen gar nicht." Lisa starrte weiter auf ihren Teller während sie sprach. „Konrad! Nenn mich Konrad, Lisa!" sie hörte keine Schärfe in seiner Stimme und als sie aufsah, lächelte er sie freundlich an. „Ja, das kochen musst Du noch üben!"

Lisa brachte den Abwasch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hinter sich und als sie wenig später neben ihrem Mann in dem schmalen Bett lag, überkam sie wieder die Sehnsucht nach ihrem alten Leben, das sie so leichtfertig verschenkt hatte. Und wieder flossen die Tränen und sie drehte sich zur Wand, damit Konrad sie nicht hörte. „Du solltest besser schlafen, als zu plärren. Morgen wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf Dich! Gute Nacht!" Lisa schluckte die Tränen hinunter und fiel bald in einen albtraumgeplagten Schlaf.


End file.
